


The Price of True Love

by PerpetualParadise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualParadise/pseuds/PerpetualParadise
Summary: If all magic comes with a price, and true love is the most powerful magic of all, then is the product of true love the price of this magic?





	

Emma tossed the cheap plastic cap out the window of her bug. The scent of alcohol stung her nose. 

She took a sip, resting the bottle’s rim on her lower lip. 

Her breath condensed around the bottle and faded into the cool Maine air.

The bug faced the expanse of the small town, the wheels just inches from the cliff’s edge. 

Magic always has a price. 

Maybe this was the price of hers. Of being the Saviour. Of being the product of true fucking love.

Snow and David chose each other. 

Her name for knowledge of the curse. Her childhood for their reunion. Her life for their happiness.

Pinocchio chose adventure.

Abandoned as a baby for a roll of cash and a life of pleasures.

Neal chose the prophecy.

A life with her for a rumoured prophecy. 

Graham never had a chance.

Her kiss for his memories.

Henry chose magic. Operation Cobra. Operation Mongoose. Regina. 

Her love, her strength, her sanity for Henry’s curiosity. His love of magic. A Saviour for Operation Cobra. An Agent for Operation Mongoose. A backup for Regina.

Hook doesn’t even know her. Thinks he knows what she wants.

Almost got Henry killed. Sold his ship for a kiss. Made a deal for a hand she didn’t miss. Betrayed her, lied to her. Lost his heart for something she never even wanted.

Ingrid chose her real sisters.

She loved her for her magic. She left her, too, left her for a sister who trapped her in an urn.

Maybe this was the price for her cruse breaking kisses. Henry, to save his life. Graham, for his memories.

All magic comes at a price, and she’s the product of the strongest magic there is.

Because she’s the Saviour. She was created to break the curse. To bring back their happy endings.


End file.
